


We Need A Doctor

by Rathina



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15
Genre: F/M, I'll add as I go or as is recommended, I'm going to be trying to stick to canon quite a bit?, I'm not sure it might just be a good all happy time, I've estimated this to be about 14 chapters but I'm not sure if that'll change, Violence, but it's only used like once or twice, but probably not, heck this might turn into a one sided love, oh reader has a name, potential xreader?, with no romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathina/pseuds/Rathina
Summary: When Leah got separated from the only family she has left after an attack on Crown City, she musters up the strength to go find her. However, she's looked in all the towns and there's no trace of her friend, Raina, eventually she decides to roam the desert lands to find her. Using her medical knowledge she helps those she finds hurt along the way and continues her search, desperate to find Raina alive. However one night while at a camp, she finds a group of travelers who might be able to help her find her faster.





	1. One Time At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So real quick, this is the kind of Noct that explores and explores before continuing the story and uses magic and weapons pretty evenly. Just wanted to let you all know that

Oh the six she hates being out here alone. She absolutely hates the idea that her closest friend who might as well be her sister is lost somewhere out here. They got separated after the attack on Crown City and she hasn’t been able to find her since. She felt grateful for the fact that as a kid she was always changing her hobby. One year it had been art, another it had been martial arts, and another had been camping. She was more than prepared for being out here, she had weapons and supplies, but that didn’t make it any easier on her. Nor did that mean she would be able to find Raina. 

She rubbed her eyes softly, “Calm down. You’ll find her. It’s just a matter of time.” 

She set up camp in one of the rune filled haven’s and watched the desert for a bit. Knowing the daemons were so close made her uneasy, despite the knowledge that they wouldn’t come near the camp. With a sigh she checked her equipment. She only had enough food for two maybe three more days, she would have to fix that. She had plenty of water for now, as well as a good amount of medical equipment. Despite not being fully trained, she had enough knowledge and know-how to be of assistance to any she came across. Though she preferred using potions, she also knew that those were best left for in the middle of battle. She had passed too many people who had ran out of potions and left with no help. She would try to bring those she found still alive back to the nearest town or heal them up at a nearby camp.

After seeing the clear night sky, she decided to not put up the tent and set to making some food. It wasn’t long before she finished and got ready for bed. She left her daggers in their sheaths and put her gun under her pillow, not exactly fond of the idea of completely letting her guard down. She fell into a soft slumber, her dreams filled with fantasies of a home undestroyed. 

“Come on, we need to get him to a camp!”

“We’re trying Noct.” 

“Is he-Do you think he’ll be okay?”

She opened her eyes, her hand tightening around her gun.

“There’s a camp over there, let’s go.”

She sat up, pointing the gun in the direction the voices were coming from, but unable to see anything more than blurs in the distance. They came closer and she able to make out some figures in the distance, but unable to see if they were dangerous. 

She stood up and waited until they got closer before calling out in as much of a hostile voice as she could muster, “Who are you?”

There were three of them and they seemed to be carrying a fourth, she looked on curiously.

“We’re just trying to help our friend.” Said one of them, slightly small with hair that looked like a tornado blew on it and couldn’t decide which way to go.

“Is he hurt?” She asked, upon looking at the man being carried again, she could see that was a silly question, his side seemed to have gotten slashed open, the edges of his skin burnt slightly, “…set him down here.”

She pointed to an area around the fire, before getting it going again and rushing to her bag, “Is it safe to assume you boy’s don’t have potions?” 

“I thought we had enough, we’d just got some.” The same man as before spoke.

“It’s fine. I’m not gonna chew you out right now.” She looked over to where they were standing, still holding the hurt man, “Well are you gonna let me fix him up or no?”

There was a slight hesitation before they set him down and backed up slightly, “You know what you’re doing?”

Obviously this man was considered the leader of the group, “I assure you I know more than you do and that if you were to wait until reaching a town that has doctors, your friend   
will either be dead or severely infected that could also lead to his death. So in simple terms. I’m helping your friend not die.”

Was she being slightly over dramatic? Possibly. Was she being snippy? Absolutely. But she was still extremely tired and it was the middle of the night.

With quiet and quick work that came from years of practice she fixed up the man before her. He didn’t respond much, apart from a groan or two, which although slightly worrying, was helpful. Now if only she could get the other three to stop hovering over her.

“Look, I’m sure you’re worried for your friend, I don’t blame you. But…it looks worse than it is, he’ll be fine. Please get some rest. You guys look like you travel a lot and you’re probably exhausted. If his condition changes I will tell you. There’s no point in you staying up.” If she were lucky she would be able to work in peace. 

“Come on Noct. She’s right. We need to be fully rested.” This voice was deep and sounded sure. 

She refused to look away from her work, but could practically feel the tension coming from the trio. There was a sigh, presumably from the leader and they shuffled away. An hour or so passed and she finished fixing that man lying on the ground. She took some time to observe him, he had glasses and brown hair that looked like wind was constantly blowing it up. She wondered if all the boys looked like they came out of a tornado. With a quiet sigh she grabbed her pillow and blanket, covering him and place the pillow beneath his head. 

“I doubt I could move you without reopening the wound…so you’re going to have to stay here. Sorry about that. But hopefully you’ll be able to sleep peacefully.” She felt silly almost, he wouldn’t even hear what she was saying but perhaps it was just nice seeing more people. Even if she wasn’t having an actual conversation.

She sat on the edge of the small cliff that the camp was on and looked out into the distance. His wound could only have come from a Red Giant which meant they had gotten caught out here after dark. Without potions. It’s a good thing they were close by otherwise Glasses might not have made it. She doubted any of them knew any kind of medical procedure, given that it was a dying practice with potions in competition. She watched the horizon faintly making out daemons off in the distance. Although it was probably her paranoia, it felt like every night there were more and more of them. She closed her eyes, praying to the six that Raina was okay, that she hadn’t gotten caught out here and... 

“Hey! I just wanted to say-uh thanks. You really helped Iggy out and I know Noct won’t say much and I couldn’t sleep so.” He trailed off and she glanced at him. 

It was the blonde one, and she decided that they all do look like they came out of tornados, “Uh…you’re welcome? You really should sleep though.” 

Okay so maybe she did like being around people again, it’d been a month of just passing by people and helping quickly, but she had not gotten any better at talking to them.

“Ha, yeah you’re probably right, I mean it though, thanks. From all of us.” He got up and offered his hand, “Name’s Prompto by the way.”

“Oh…um.” She grabbed his hand and Prompto lifted her up, “My name’s…Leah…”

“Pretty name! Not easy to give a nickname to though…” He tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, his face brightening, “It could be Doc!”

She smiled softly, “My friend calls me that all the time…I doubt we’ll see each other again though, so why the nickname?”

“Why not? Who knows, maybe we’ll come across each other again and friends need a nickname, right? I’m just being ahead of the curve.” He laughed, his entire demeanor having changed. 

“Friends?” She tilted her head slightly, he was certainly bouncy.

“Yeah, saving my friend’s life feels like the beginning of a great friendship if you ask me!” And with that he waved and headed back to the side they had set up camp.

“…friends.” Huh. Strange, in her experience it usually took longer to make friends.

She went over to her supplies busying herself with a list of what she needed more of and before she knew it morning arrived. She checked on the man she helped the night before, Iggy if she remembered correctly.

“How is he?” It was the voice of the leader.

“He looks fine and his wound will be healed in a week, though he’ll be sore for a while after that. He got lucky.”

“Lucky?” There was a hint of anger in his voice.

She stood up and looked him straight in the eye, “Yes. Lucky. It could’ve been a lot worse. Now I suggest no more staying out here at night. Daemons are dangerous as I’m sure you’ve seen and if you do choose to be so reckless then at the very least check and make sure that you have plenty of curatives, I somehow doubt we’ll manage to be in the same place at the same time the next time something like this happens.”

She sighed and handed him a potion from her bag, “Here, give this to him when he wakes up. It’ll speed up the healing rate and numb most of the pain. Don’t think I’m giving this to you because you’re trying to throw a fit. It’s because I know your type of group, you guys keep going and going, not keeping track of what you have and don’t have. I know for fact that as soon as I leave this camp you’ll most likely start getting ready to head out yourselves. I will not have his wound reopening because of this. It will, however, be more effective once he is awake.”

She took a minute to calm herself, she might not be good at talking to people but when health was at stake she could ramble for ages. There was silence as he just stared at her.

“…thanks.” He seemed almost uncomfortable.

“It’s fine. Um…actually. If I…could ask something?” She started fiddling with her bag, refusing to look up, she hated asking for help but it’s been something she’s had to do a lot of lately.

“What is it you need?” This seemed like something he was used to, perhaps he was asked for help often.

“Well…I…I’m looking for someone and I haven’t found them yet…and I just…wanted to…to ask if maybe you boys could keep an eye out for her? Just in case, I mean, you never know who might come across her right?” She started digging in her bag, “It’s um…it’s okay if you say no, I won’t mind, just-“

“We’ll help. What does she look like?” He was much better at this than she was.

She found the picture she was looking for in the bottom of her bag and stared at it for a moment before quickly handing it to him, “My number is on the back and that’s a picture of Raina, please. If you find her, call me. Or have her call me? She probably lost my number like always…I just…she’s been missing for a few months now and I already went to all the towns here…and I haven’t heard from her yet. So…if you guys travel a lot, then maybe you’ll come across her before I do.”

She must’ve started crying at some point because when rubbed her eyes, they were wet, “Sorry. If you’re too busy or can’t help that’s fi-“

“It’s no problem.” 

“Thank you…and please take good care of the picture. It’s…one of the last things I have of her. I just…if you find her you need to be able to recognize her…” She sighed and looked at him, “Thank you.” 

He nodded in response and she headed off, waving goodbye as the others slowly started waking up. Perhaps, she would be as lucky as they were and find Raina soon or maybe they would find her.


	2. Monster Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc finds herself low on money and gets some monster hunts while running into the boys again.

Another month had passed and she found herself in Lestallum trying to restock her supplies.

“That’ll be 1,000 gil.” The shopkeeper said, the pile of medical supplies, potions, and food beside them.

She gave a slight wince, three months of searching and she found herself running low on gil, “Um…can you take back a few potions?”  
It took a few minutes and putting about half of her supplies back, but she managed to be able to pay. With a wave she quickly walked away, trying to not make eye contact with the shop keeper on the way out. Once outside she sat down and packed her new supplies, she was going to need some quick cash. Sighing, she knew the quickest way would be to hunt some monsters for the hunters, but she wasn’t exactly fond of the idea.

“Just some quick and easy ones.” She mumbled.

“Quick and easy what?” A bouncy voice startled her out of her thoughts and her chair.

“Hey! You can’t sneak up on people like that, don’t you know any better?” She glanced up to see a vaguely familiar tornado blown hair, “Oh it’s the Hair Band, Prompto, right?”

“Hair Band?” A voice behind him commented, though it didn’t remind her of the others she’d heard.

Prompto offered a hand, mumbling out an apology, and lifting her up, “Yeah, you all have hair that makes you look like you’ve come out of a tornado. An angry one at that. Didn’t really socialize much last time so…yeah.”

“I see…” This time she could see who spoke and was glad to see it was Glasses.

“Oh, it’s you, are you feeling better?”

“Much, I am told I have you to thank for this.” He seemed to have a very serious attitude.

“You should really thank your friends, they were able to bring you to the camp, I just happened to be there. I’m glad you seemed to have healed up and I hope you guys learned your lesson.”

“Well, Noctis has paid much more attention to our stock since the…incident, so I would say he has.” He smiled slightly.

“I assume Noctis is your grumpy leader?” She teased slightly, looking around to try and see him.

“Ah-yes, I suppose you didn’t stay for proper introductions?” 

“Well Prompto introduced himself, I didn’t get a chance to officially meet Noctis, nor your other member, and you technically didn’t get to meet me, though I believe your name is Iggy? Uh-actually if you don’t mind. Where is he? Noctis that is?” She tried to not let her anxiety show as best she could but she hoped to get an update on how he was doing and wasn’t sure if Prompto and Iggy would know.

“It’s actually Ignis. Our other friend’s name is Gladious. As for Noctis I believe he is getting some quests to hunt monsters.” 

“Oh, I was actually on my way to get some myself, so I’ll talk to him when I get there.” 

“We were on our way too, but then I saw you and wanted to say hi!” Prompto smiled.

She laughed, “I’m glad you did, I’ve wondered how you guys were.”

“We’ve been pretty busy, Noctis has got a heavy weight on his shoulders but we’re doing good still.”

“With being the leader I can only imagine.” They all started walking towards the server and she could already see the wild hair sticking out of the slight crowd that Lestalumm always seemed to have.

“Hey Noct!” Prompto yelled bouncing over to him, Noct looked over to Prompto and after a few minutes looked over at Ignis and Doc.

“Hey.” He nodded his head before bringing his attention back to the vender.

She waited until he finished before trying to talk, “Hey, Ignis told me you’ve been keeping better track of your inventory, it’s a good practice to have.”

“Yeah, someone really chewed me out over it and they seemed like the kind of person to keep as an ally.”

“You can say friend, she’s okay with it, right Doc?” Prompto interrupted, looking away from whatever he had been taking a picture of.

“Uh-Right?” She rubbed the back of her neck, “Actually I was wondering if you had seen any sign of Raina?”

“No we haven’t, I’m sorry.” Noctis shook his head slightly.

“It’s fine, it was a long shot anyways. Thanks for trying, if you don’t mind…maybe still keeping an eye out for her?” She said hesitantly.

“Of course.” He nodded.

She smiled gratefully before walking over to the vender, asking about what quests he had.

“…don’t you have any…lower level ones?” She asked after reading the list.

“’fraid not, that group over there took the last of the low ones I had.” He nodded over to the Hair Band’s and she sighed.

“Alright I’ll take these two then, thank you.” She picked a 3 and 4 star ranked hunts with a slight sigh.

She could handle them sure, and the payout would be better, but they’d take more time and careful planning.

Click

She glanced up, startled by the noise and saw Prompto again, with the camera aimed at her. 

“Shooting without permission? That could lead to some serious heartache.” She was smiling, teasing almost.

Click “Well I guess I’ll just have to break a few hearts then.”

A chuckle escaped, he was pretty easy to talk to, “So why are you taking my picture?” 

“I’ve got a quota to meet, take a picture of all my friends. Besides, you ran off so fast that I didn’t even have a chance to get your picture last time, didn’t want to miss you again, you look like you’re about to head off already.”

“Yeah, got a few hunts to take care of, need to make some fast gil somehow, right?”

“We do too, how about you come sit with us a bit? You look like you could use a slight break.” Without waiting for an answer he went ahead and sat down with the group and a few seconds later she followed suit.

Notcis nodded his head at her and she nodded back. 

She turned to look at Gladious and offered her hand, “Gladious, right? Name’s Leah, but your friend with the camera has already started calling me Doc.”

“Gladio,” He shook her hand, “He has a habit of doing things like that. Thank you for before.”

“You as well, you helped shoo everyone away and I appreciate that.” He smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair. 

About half an hour passed and she bantered casually with the group feeling more relaxed than she had in months. Perhaps it was the strong bond between the four of them that reminded her of her own bond, or perhaps it was the friendliness they still had despite the horrors around them right now, but whatever the reason, it reminded her of home when talking to them.

“So where you from Doc?” Prompto asked.

“…” Speak of the devil, “Crown City-or I was…my plan is to head to Altissia once I find Raina…we were going to head there anyways before…everything.”

“We’re from Crown City as well. Do you have any clues as to where your friend is?” Ignis asked.

“No…but I can’t let that stop me from searching, right?” The thought had entered her mind countless times. 

The thought that all of this was for nothing. That she couldn’t find Raina because she was nowhere to be found. But she refused to believe in it because without Raina…she was all alone. 

“That’s the spirit, she’s out there and you’ll find her.” Gladio said, nudging her shoulder slightly. 

“Thanks. I really should get going now though, it looks like it’s a decent trip to my hunts and I need to get searching again as soon as possible.” She stood up and stretched her back slightly, causing her to miss the look Noctis and Ignis exchange.

“Actually, Doc, we wanted to know if you’d like a ride to one of your hunts?” Noctis asked, he tone sounded like her answer didn’t matter to him one way or the other and it probably didn’t.

“Ah-no it’s fine, I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.”

“We insist.” Ignis said.

“…well if you’re sure you don’t mind…” They were quite a ways away for walking, “Sure. Thank you.”

“You can sit in the back with Noct and me.” Galdio said.

She nodded her head with a smile and grabbed her bag. 

Once they got to the car Prompto pointed to it and exclaimed, “Welcome to the Regalia!” 

“The Regalia?” She asked, something clicking in the back of her head, just out of reach.

“Yeah that’s the name of this beauty.”

They all piled in and she fell back into casual conversation with them, letting whatever her mind had started to think about, slip away.

Nearly an hour later and they had reached her hunting spot, “Thanks again guys, I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, one of our hunts is actually close by here.” Ignis said with a smile.

“So it worked out in the end.” She smiled and started walking in the direction the beasts most likely were.

Within ten minutes she had found them and within the half hour they were all taken care and she found herself walking in the direction the boys had driven off in. According to her map, her next hunt was this was anyways.

It didn’t take long for the sound of fighting to reach her ears, once she reached the fight she everyone working together to take down one of the two massive beasts. Everyone except Prompto that is, with a quick scan of the battlefield she saw him on the ground, badly hurt, with the other beast coming towards him. She found herself running before she had fully thought of a plan of attack. Taking out her gun she shot the beast and maneuvered around it as quickly as she could. As soon as she reached Prompto she grabbed a potion and poured it over his wound, before dragging him out of the way until he was fully recovered. Then she ran back out into the battlefield, shooting until the beast came too close and then stabbing it with her daggers while she got farther back. Soon there was more shooting and she saw Prompto, back up and fighting. Soon everyone else had finished the other beast and helped with this one and within minutes it was taken down.

With a sigh of relief, she looked at the four boys, “Why is out of the three times I’ve come two of them included someone severely hurt?”

“Must be because we know when you’re coming.” 

She chuckled with a shake of the head, “Maybe you should stop knowing that then.”

“Or maybe you could just stick with us so that you can help us when needed.” Prompto exclaimed.

“What?”

“If you want to of course!” 

“Are you…all okay with that?” She looked at the other three.

“I believe it would be quite useful to have you around”

“Whatever.”

"You fight well and we could use someone who knows how to heal people.”

“…I’ll still want to look for Raina…”

“Of course.” Ignis responded with a nod.

She thought about how much better she had felt being around them for just a bit and already she found herself worrying about them when they weren’t around, “…okay, sure, as long as you don’t mind. I’d love to tag along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated, whoops, I got super busy and just didn't have a chance to finish this, plus it was giving me issues all around. Hopefully it doesn't show through too much. And yay! She's officially with the group now! This was supposed to happen in chapter one but then it didn't flow naturally so she didn't join with them until this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading, hopefully you liked it! I'm hoping to be able to update once a week? Not entirely sure, nor am I sure on what day of the week I'll be updating on.


End file.
